The Outcomes Measurement and Survey Core at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center is a new core and is focused on collaboration with Cancer Center members. The Core Facility members are defined as individuals performing research design, psychometrics and research operations support activities for cancer projects involving self-report data. The Core Facility consists of seven faculty-level social scientists and one staff-level research associate, with additional experienced and diverse staff available to support the activities of the Core. Most Core Facility members are member of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University and have appointments in academic departments in the Feinberg School of Medicine. For this CCSG renewal, the specific aims of the Core are: 1. to provide consultative and analytic expertise on the best ways to measure outcomes and other information collected by self-report; 2. to serve as a central resource for state-of-the-science instruments and measurement methods; and 3. to provide in-house research support services for the collection of outcomes and survey data. During the current usage reporting period 08/01/05 - 07/31/06, the Core worked on 35 separate projects for 28 distinct users, 25 of whom are Cancer Center members. The Core has usage in five different programs and it interacts with several relevant Cores, particularly the Biostatistics Core Facility. In the past 5 years the Outcomes Measurement and Survey Core participated in over 25 primary and subcontract federally-funded grant applications and Core members co-authored over 270 papers collectively. Over the next five years, the Core will continue to provide the Cancer Center with psychometric and survey research support in the areas of study design, data collection, and analysis and interpretation. State-of-the-science psychometric methods and novel multimedia tools will continue to be used. Collaboration with the Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Clinical Research Office cores is expected to be strengthened due to [unreadable] shared collaborative interests and support of funded projects. The Outcomes Measurement and Survey [unreadable]-[unreadable][unreadable] -[unreadable] Core Facility will continue to respond to user requests for participation in grant applications, expand faculty [unreadable] and staff effort as needed to respond to the changing needs of funded grants, strive to maintain a revenue profile where funded grants represent the majority revenue sources relative to CCSG and institutional funds, and strive to maintain the professional level of faculty and staff through their attendance at and participation in outcomes measurement, survey research and statistical/psychometrics meetings and conferences.